ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!/@comment-24977527-20180313225636/@comment-27186083-20190222142715
I could have done this when OP first posted. But I like to add fuel to the fire. First off, you're not wrong. About this being best New Gen film, but you are indeed ignoring the existence of subsequent films. Like X's, which is actually good and isn't bogged down at all by the directing style no matter how much you try to convince us that's why the movie isn't good. Move out of your cave. I find it funny though, even though you say this is the best film, how come you didn't give it a brown-nosing rating? Like say, a 11/10? Hm? Oh, right, overuse of green screen and CG, huh? Yes, because Koichi definitely had an entire planet that's been digitized for use and that he is also friends with superpowered giants from many different universes that he can use for the pretty shots in his films. Hah. Yep, that's why the movies look so realistic. I know you're overflowing with ego that you wouldn't even bother to construct a coherent or relevant counter, but in what manner is Geed most similar to the old, and more traditional shows? If anything, I see a lot of new styles that the old Showa and Early Heisei series wouldn't really be able to properly incorporate. I can't believe how long you've persisted with this awfully flawed belief. Ginga is closest to the earlier Heisei installments, if anything, because we needed a familiar style before departing to a newer era. Don't just cherry pick a reason and try incorporate that to what you believe you are seeing with Geed. Orb's movie was too silly and obnoxious? Ah... because whatever you say and believe is gospel, right? Again, move out of that cave. "Just watch more Ultraman shows and not the newer ones" Are you right in the head? Because in a way, that statement just doesn't work. I get what you mean, but come on, word it better if you want to be taken seriously. Jeez. The following statement, too, can be confusing thanks to your poor choice of wording. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Geed had its focus on its story for most of the time, which is probably where you got that idea of Geed being the most "traditional" as you've been repeatedly whining out. But then, it doesn't have the skill to execute its storytelling properly. As for your BS-ery about traditional as in story, designs, and directing. No. Directing? Refer to above, given your ego doesn't get in the way. Designs? No. I already had a talk with myself regarding Ultra designs. Primitive does not have a traditional design. He incorporates aspects of it. You see it in how drastically different the patterns of the suit is laid out. New Gen designs are much bolder with its colors, always have extra bits in it and will always look busy, yet somehow coherent. You do realize quality encompasses those other categories, right? You know, I just realized, now I'm '''cherrypicking on what to break apart from your posts. Another thing, the way your words are atrociously constructed, what with the random caps and strange punctuations, I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone through aneurysm yet. Hate to break it to ya, but Orb is actually closest to Heisei. Not just because I love it, but because I have taken my time to carefully inspect every single aspect of what made the show enjoyable. In terms of overall vibes, it still loses to Ginga, but my point stands. Even if closest actually means by a long shot. To understand these nuances? Really? I was hoping, wishing- nay, '''praying, that the Ultra Fanbase do not have people who think like that. But you sir, are a stain similar to what R/B is to the New Gen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just continue being a salty and angry prick by myself again. Good day.